


Catch a Falling Star

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Angst, Drama, Early Series, F/M, Romance, Twoshot, Wedding Woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had carefully placed boundaries with the people she worked with. But with her wedding fast-approaching, Divya is about to break some of those rules with the one person she shouldn't the most. Her boss. (Originally posted on 10/1/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting of a little two-shot done waaaay back at the beginning of the series when Divya was engaged to Raj and I interpreted Hank's look at her announcement of it as being a little something more than friends. Enjoy!

Her fingers were shaky as she held the envelope in her hands.

Divya had sealed many envelopes with the invitation to hers and Raj's upcoming engagement ceremony. Most of them she hadn't held with the same reverence as she did the one she was now clenching between her fingers. There was something different about this invitation, and her instincts were shouting at her not to send it.

The names printed on the envelope made her brain swirl with an array of emotions.

_Hank and Evan Lawson_

The address to their little abode in the shadow of Boris's lavish home was printed in fine calligraphy beneath the two names. Her eyes studied it meticulously, making sure that it wasn't incorrect, but secretly a part of her didn't want them to come…

That part of her was the part that was hurting right now. She felt like she was being torn apart. Having Hank and Evan there would definitely be comforting, but…it would make her feel even worse about what her parents were forcing upon her.

Already she wanted to scream, to shout, to defy her parents, but the sense of obedience was so deeply ingrained in her that she was scared to tell them that she wasn't in love with Raj, and she would never be. They were just friends, nothing more.

Divya leaned back into her chair with an airy sigh, squeezing her eyes shut with a sense of impending doom. She felt her throat tighten, that strange feeling that meant she was about to cry… She hated it, and pushed it back with all her willpower. No, she wouldn't cry. Not yet, at least.

Gathering her resolve, she rose from her seat and walked to the door, headed outside to the mailbox. The invitation with Hank's and Evan's names sat mockingly on the top of the stack.

She didn't, _couldn't_ , tear her eyes from it.

Though she wouldn't admit it, she couldn't imagine life without the Lawson brothers.

Evan and his crazy antics and schemes and his insults…they had become apart of her life, intertwined seamlessly and she often found herself looking forward to their daily banter.

And Hank…

Hank and his strong, compassionate nature, as well as just a kind disposition to everyone. His strong, strapping good looks and his gentle eyes…

She shook her head as her heart gave a subtle pang within her chest.

_No, Divya. You can't think like that…not now. No matter how much you care about Hank…_

She steeled herself, dropped the invitations into the mailbox, shut it, and turned on a heel, not looking back.

\---

"Well, this is soon."

Hank looked up from his notes and focused his eyes on his younger brother's thin form in the doorframe, leaning casually against the side of it. His posture suggested that he was rather relaxed, but his elder brother could see the tension building in his eyes, his shoulders start to tighten, his mouth forming into a tight line of displeasure.

"What is?"

"We've just been invited to an engagement party."

"Really?" Hank's interest had been peaked. "Whose?"

Evan blinked, though the tension hadn't left his eyes. He looked unsettled and sad, and Hank was reminded of the time their father accidentally ran over their first pet dog. Evan was little and he had cried for days.

" _Divya's._ "

The tone with which Evan said the woman's name was that of finality, that of a man who had lost hope.

"What?" Hank asked, his brow furrowing in confusion while his eyes grew wide with shock. He felt his chest grow heavy in a reaction he didn't know he was capable at the moment, all the things with Jill considered… He pushed that to the back of his mind and immediately all his thoughts were on his PA, "I saw her with some guy at the bus station, but…I didn't think it was that serious."

"It's strategic," Evan said simply, the look on his face trying to be casual, but it wasn't. This bothered him more than he let on. "You know, arranged marriage."

Hank felt as if his eyes were so wide at this point, they would take up his entire face if possible. " _Arranged_ marriage?"

Evan nodded, his face now grave as he told Hank the rest of the story. About Divya and Raj, the fact that they would be moving to London after they got married, and everything else.

The elder Lawson brother groped in his pocket for his phone automatically after Evan finished telling his story.

"What are you doing?"

Hank looked up, trying to seem unaffected. "About to call Jill. See if she's heard."

"Oh," Evan said shortly, and his shoulders slumped as he walked to the couch and plopped down, turning it to one of those "Real Housewives" shows he loved so much. But Hank noticed that his eyes seemed downtrodden, though he still laughed when some crazy woman started shouting. The sound of it was bitter, however, and Hank cringed at the tone of it.

Hank didn't focus on that, however, his thoughts were all on his PA, and the fact that she was going to be leaving them… Leaving _him_ most of all. He felt his heart thud painfully at the prospect and he knew the feelings he was being subjected to right now weren't the product of today, but they had been slowly building for a while. He had been falling for his PA this whole time…

He swiftly dialed Divya's number instead of Jill's.

\---

Divya sat on the beach, staring dreamily out at the ocean. It was nighttime, and the moon was full. All of the families had long since packed up and headed home, leaving couples strolling along the beach, hand in hand, kissing and doing various other unmentionable things in the secrecy of night.

She sighed and pulled her cell phone out of her purse, only to see '1 new message' glowing on the screen. She pressed a button and read it to herself as the sound of the waves crashed softly around her.

_From: Hank_   
_Be there in 2 secs._

She had just finished going over the message for the third time when she heard the kind voice of Hank call out her name. She turned slightly, not caring that the wind was mercilessly blowing her hair around her features. Divya met Hank's eyes and her heart started pounding mercilessly. She wondered how Hank took news when he found out, and then wondered why she cared.

She wondered why, but in her heart she already knew the reason.

Divya gulped and steeled herself. _No matter what this infuriatingly handsome man does, you are not going to break…no matter how much you want to break, you can't._

Hank seated himself on the sand beside her casually. His light eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"So…"

Divya looked at him, curious as to where he was going with this. "So."

"I guess you're wondering why I called you."

"And especially this late at night," Divya said, smiling gently at him before focusing her eyes back to the moon. She was scared that if she gazed into his crystal clear eyes that she might see what was right in front of her for once.

Hank watched her lips curve into a sly smile, one that he hadn't seen on her before, and he felt himself return the gesture. Though her features were soft, her eyes were hard, determined, and focused as she stared out at the water that was lapping on the shore by her feet. It was as if she was trying to tell herself to not slip up in any way…

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you," Hank said in that voice that Divya had such a hard time resisting. "Whatever happens."

It was quiet for a moment as Divya let the magnitude of those words settle in her mind. She inhaled shakily and looked over her shoulder at Hank, dark hair billowing over her shoulders. "Thanks," she said simply, obviously not knowing what else to add to what he just said.

And she met his eyes.

Hank found himself lost - those eyes were dark, intelligent, mysterious. He never found himself so enraptured with Jill's gaze, though her eyes were icy and calculating. Divya's were an infinite pool of possibilities that he could see through the emotions she wore on her face; however hard she tried to hide them, they always seeped through.

Divya found herself in a staring match with Hank. She felt as if she would be knocked over if she had been standing up at the moment. But she wasn't, and she was grateful for that fact. She shook her head and posed the most logical question she could think of.

"But why did you have to meet me at the beach at night just to say that?" Divya asked cautiously, unaware of the doctor's true intentions.

"I…" Hank trailed off, looking at his bare feet submerged in the sand.

Noticing his dilemma with forming words at the moment, Divya lifted a hand to stop him and smiled. The way her lips formed the gesture seemed bitter and resentful, and Hank definitely didn't like seeing this side of his PA.

"I'm actually glad you wanted to see me in person, so you don't have to explain why." Divya barked a laugh as a nighttime breeze blew against the two.

"Really?" Hank asked incredulously. He couldn't think of a reason as to why Divya would actually want to meet with him on a beach in the dead of night just to talk. He felt as if he were missing something vital, and his heart panged to back up that point.

"Yes, really," Divya said, her voice sounding like music even on the most common of words. "Believe it or not, Hank, but you are actually a pleasure to be around."

"Unlike Evan, huh?" Hank joked.

Divya chuckled, the very sound of it making gooseflesh appear on his arms. "Evan's actually…very _interesting_ to be around. Different than you, though."

"He cares about you, too, ya know."

"I know." Divya smiled and the look of her lips in that bitter contortion of a grin made Hank hate that her parents were doing this to her even more than he had before. They were making her life decisions, causing her to miss out on what could be love with someone important.

_With you._ A voice inside Hank's head sounded.

The very notion that Divya could possibly fall in love with him made his stomach flutter uneasily. But it was a good kind of unease, though he hated to admit that.

"Raj is…" Divya started, her eyes sad and detached. She'd never talked to anyone about this. Not her parents, not even Raj himself, and the fact that she was revealing her feelings to Hank now of all times made her feel freer, but also uneasy. "Raj is my best friend. We have been friends since we were little, and…well, he's very well-off. Therefore, my parents sought it fit that we would be married. Move to London. You know the story, I'm sure. So…" She trailed off, her voice becoming wistful and even more sad than before.

Hank didn't interrupt the silence that followed. He only watched her, his eyes caring and resolutely not moving from her face, waiting for her to continue with her story.

Divya smiled over at him, her eyes watering with unshed tears, "I don't want to marry him." _So much for not letting him break you down…_

Hank's eyes widened at her words. They were determined, but pained, as if she knew she had no other choice, or she was to be disowned by her family. It was a hard choice by anyone's standards. He still said nothing, only gazing at her profile in the moonlight and wondering how he could best help her.

"I love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him, you see?" Divya said, her voice cracking on the last syllable, "He's like my brother. Just a very close friend that I can't even see myself marrying, let alone being _intimate_ with." She blushed, an embarrassed note to her words.

"Yeah…" Hank said, his voice suddenly thick with emotion.

Divya was shocked at the tone in his voice and she looked over to him, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "Hank, are you okay?"

"Don't marry him."

"What?"

His face was dangerously close to hers, his eyes seeming to stare straight into her soul. Divya felt her heart catch in her chest as she stared into those clear, honest eyes. They paralyzed her, made her unable to move. She felt the tears she had previously held back start to flow down her cheeks at an unprecedented rate. She reached up to wipe them away, but Hank's hand beat her to it. His gentle fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks and lingered there, cupping her cheeks in both hands.

_What is he doing…what is he **doing?**_ Divya thought in a flustered manner as his fingers rubbed soothingly against her skin.

"You don't have to marry him," Hank repeated with all the conviction as he had before, his eyes intently studying her face. "You have free will, Divya. You don't have to do _anything_ you don't want to."

"I…my parents…I have to…"

" _No_ , you don't."

Her heart was hammering away within her chest. Hank's lips were mere centimeters from hers and she had a definite feeling that if she moved forward to capture his with her own that he would indeed kiss back with passion, rather than her failed kiss with Raj which was a complete, utter disaster.

She didn't have to be the one to initiate, however.

Hank's lips were on hers within a second after she had thought about doing the same thing to him. They were gentle, caring, but there was a fire that burned beneath the innocence of this first kiss between the doctor and his PA. Divya's eyes were wide at first, but then she relaxed, closing them and wrapping her arms around his strong neck, pressing herself against him.

Hank groaned against her mouth, relishing the feel of her body so close to his. This was unlike anything he had ever shared with Jill. This was fiery; it was passionate; it was meaningful. Not to say that he didn't care about Jill - he did; but his feelings for her, he realized, were completely and utterly different from what had been growing in his heart for Divya for the longest time.

He pressed her back into the sand and he felt her inhale sharply through her teeth, clearly not expecting his forwardness. His chest was molded against hers, and he could practically feel her heart beating against his chest. He fisted a hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. In response, Divya arched her back, pressing her breasts even harder against Hank's chest.

The fingers of his free hand roamed up and down her right arm, creating a trail of heat wherever they came into contact. He moved his hand to roam up her shirt, and she moaned when his finger traced the outline of her bra.

"Hank…" She groaned into his mouth. 

"Yes?" he murmured against her full lips.

"Take me back to your place," she said, and the insinuation of her words held a desperate and vulnerable note. He wondered if she felt the same way that he did for her - the look in her eyes gave him the answer.

Yes. Yes, she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had carefully placed boundaries with the people she worked with. But with her wedding fast-approaching, Divya is about to break some of those rules with the one person she shouldn't the most. Her boss. (Originally posted 10/1/09.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posting again. Very badly written smut. Please forgive me.

They were a mass of entwined limbs, so seamlessly tangled together that Hank couldn't figure out where he ended and Divya began.

They barely made it through the door.

He hefted her up, legs wrapped around his waist tightly, and he carried her into the bedroom. He planted open-mouthed kisses to her neck, collarbone, chest, any place where there was exposed skin for the taking. She tossed her head back, staring at the ceiling, not seeing, not comprehending what was happening except that tomorrow she would have to put that wretched ring on her finger, that she would have to be bound to Raj, that she couldn't have this feeling ever again.

Hank found her lips again and kissed her deeply, feeling the utter _want_ course through him, searing him from the inside out. She was making little moans and groans that drove him absolutely crazy and only fueled him.

He felt so _hot_ all of a sudden. Like his skin would catch fire if she did anything else. 

" _Hank…_ " She breathed against the skin of his neck as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"You're beautiful," he murmured against the column of her neck.

Divya moaned in response, pressing herself even closer to Hank's firm body. She felt his increasing arousal press against her thigh; it made heat pool in her stomach and find its way downward.

They were clumsy as they made their way to the bedroom, knocking over random objects and other things. Normally nimble and precise fingers grasped greedily at each other as they floundered about the place.

"Shh," Hank mumbled against her collarbone. "Evan's asleep."

A wry smirk found its way across Divya's lips as Hank kissed lower, to the now exposed skin just above her breasts. "Of..." A gasp as Hank cupped the lower part of her breast in his large hand. "...course."

Eventually, they found their way to Hank's bedroom. Divya's legs still wrapped themselves around Hank's waist, against his budding erection, and held herself even tighter against him. The heat between them was almost unbearable, but in a good way. 

They stumbled through the door, falling over each other. Hank almost lost his balance as he shut the door - and locked it, due to his previous issues with his younger brother intruding on his space.

The doctor twisted himself so Divya was beneath him on the bed when they tumbled upon the sheets.

He looked down at her and saw the effects of his assault on her. Her lips were turning red from his continuous assaults, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He liked being the one that did that to her. Her eyes, large and brown, were staring up at him with a wide anticipation. The want she felt for him was barely hidden as he stared hungrily down at her. The waves of her dark hair fanned out around her features, a stunning contrast with the white of his sheets.

She felt the worry and anticipation curl in her stomach along with the desire - the desire to have him right there, inside her, filling her up. Divya wondered if she should be doing this. Most likely not, but at the moment she tried not to care. The only thing she could think about besides the fact that Hank was staring down at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen was the fact that this probably the only time this was going to happen.

This - her and Hank together - was a one time thing.

It was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

Hank noticed her apprehension, the dizzying look on her face, and his eyes went from adoring to concerned in a millisecond. "Do you want to do this?"

Yes, she was sure she wanted to. She just was nervous about the resulting tsunami that could come from this one ripple in the ocean of her life.

She slowly nodded her head.

Without any further questioning, Hank crushed his lips against hers. It was a feeling that made Divya feel the aching want resound between her legs. She needed him, but not just in the physical sense. She needed him to be in her life. She needed him to save her from her lackluster relationship with Raj.

The flurry of thoughts that entered her head when he kissed her was enough to make any sane woman lose it.

But the majority of her thoughts consisted of _Hank, Hank, Hank._

His lips were soft against hers, but passionate as he kissed her. She felt all of her worries leave her as soon as he pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her with a fervor.

His strong muscles held her tightly against his frame as he planted kisses along her lips, neck, collarbone…all the while he unbuttoned the shirt she wore to reveal herself to him. She bit her lip as he looked down at her and the gesture almost made him lose it.

He planted a kiss to the center of her chest, between her breasts and shimmied the skirt off of her waist. His fingers left a burning trail down the outside of her thighs as he brushed them against her skin.

Divya grasped the bottom hem of Hank's shirt and lifted it upward, freeing him of the piece of clothing. She then moved her skilled fingers downward and stopped at the zipper of his pants before undoing them. He was freed from the troublesome jeans and left only in his boxers. Divya felt her heart start to beat faster and faster within her chest, knowing that was the last boundary…

Hank pressed his mouth against hers and wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame, rolling her over so she was now straddling him. The weight of her on top of him felt so good; he groaned loudly into her mouth.

Divya laughed against his lips and repeated what he said earlier, "Shh, Evan's asleep."

Hank chuckled and grabbed a handful of her hair, bringing her down to his mouth again.

He unhooked her bra and slid it from her shoulders. Cupping each in his hands, he kissed her lightly. She groaned and her back arched with his touch. She clenched her legs around him and rolled them over again, now beneath him once more.

His fingers slid beneath her underwear and touched her. She gasped at the sensation as he slid the panties from her hips. As he did so, her shaky fingers reached for the waistband of his boxers and tugged until they were also off.

Realization came into his eyes as he was bare before her. He quickly crawled over to the nightstand and retrieved a condom. Divya was glad he remembered; she could only think of him and this moment.

He came back and positioned himself again, aching and ready. She was also in that state of mind, and she angled herself towards his waist.

He pressed his mouth against hers in a searing kiss as he entered her. She arched her hips upward to meet his thrusts and groaned in pleasure as his tempo increased. Her fingers found hold in his hair and she moaned his name against his mouth.

Soon, Divya found herself nearing release. Her back arched off of the bed, bare breasts pressing against his chest as she felt herself lose it while gently calling out Hank's name. He felt his release come just seconds after, grunting when he finished.

They were panting and sweating and reeling in what just happened. Neither of them could find words to say, but Divya just pressed herself against Hank and inhaled deeply in contentment. Hank wrapped his arms around her small waist, hands finding a resting place on her hips and reveling in the fact that this felt so incredibly right.

He stared at her and noticed that her eyelids had fluttered closed, but a content smile was across her lips. That made him smile to himself as well.

He nuzzled his head into her mane of thick hair and inhaled the spicy scent that just was _Divya_ , holding her as close as he could possibly manage before falling into a peaceful and undisturbed sleep.

\---

Divya didn't stay sleeping for long.

She awoke around six in the morning, and tried to pry herself out of Hank's grasp without waking him. She was successful. Despite her clumsy venture to his bedroom, she was out of it with little problems. She rummaged around the room, finding her articles of clothing and putting them on one by one, being as quiet as possible as she did so. The gentle morning light of the sun helped her along. She walked to the nightstand and searched through the drawers for what she needed - a pencil and paper.

She never thought she'd have to write a note to a partner of hers after a night like they had just shared, but she did. It was short and to the point, but not rude at all. Hank would find it when he woke up, she was certain, so she placed it on the pillow where her head formally rested.

Her eyes ventured a painful glance at him. Hank looked positively peaceful, sleeping like that. He didn't look stressed, like he did a lot of the time, nor did he look tired. He looked refreshed and happy in his sleep and idly she wondered what he was dreaming about.

She wondered if he was dreaming about her.

Because in the slight fringes of sleep she had managed to obtain, she dreamed of him.

She felt her throat start to close up as she continued to gaze upon him, peaceful and undisturbed by the daily problems that he was faced with every day. Her eyes pricked with something that felt like tears, and she didn't know why. Instead of addressing that fact, she leaned over and pressed her lips against his cheek in a chaste kiss that was as intimate as it was sincere.

A lone tear escaped her eye and fell to the pillow, just short of landing on his nose.

She gathered herself and quietly exited the room, heading toward the exit.

As soon as she was out of the doors of the lavish place, she exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Swiftly, she walked back to the beach. They had taken Hank's car here and left hers at the parking lot at the beach. It didn't take long, surprisingly, though she was met with some curious stares as she walked to her car.

She arrived there in about thirty minutes. Grabbing her keys out of her shirt pocket, she unlocked the door to her car and climbed it.

With herself safely sitting in the seat of the car, she bowed her head over the steering wheel, tears blurring her vision.

Alone in the confines of her car, she broke down, repeatedly muttering _his_ name.

\---

Hank awoke from his sleep, content, but missing the prized bundle next to him.

"Divya?" he muttered to no one in particular. She wasn't there, and he wondered why. Did she leave already, without even telling him?

That was when he saw the paper, placed very neatly on the pillow beside him.

He picked it up, holding it carefully between his fingers as if it were so delicate it would break.

_Last night meant the world to me. You have no idea. Thank you so much._  
_\- Divya_

\---

Her stomach was in knots.

The engagement party just started and she had yet to see either of the Lawson brothers. It would be a relief to at least see _Evan_ , but it had already been at least fifteen minutes since the party started, and neither of them were there.

Her parents were standing beside her faithfully, and Raj would come by every now and then to brush her hair in the way he was supposed to, but each time it felt wrong, and she wished there were another pair of hands that were touching her.

She thought that they had decided not to attend, but then…

"Divsy!" Evan's voice rang out.

She turned, her heart leaping in her chest at the prospect of seeing at least one of the Lawson brothers, but she was not expecting to see both.

And as her eyes connected with Hank's, her heart clenched painfully.

She looked from Hank to Evan and back again, her eyes trying not to meet Hank's. She was unsuccessful.

Hank's eyes were hurt, and slightly in awe. He was drinking her in, looking at the attire that was traditional for things like this. She looked absolutely beautiful, and he couldn't tear his eyes from her.

It was then Divya spoke.

"I'm going to tell Raj and my parents that the engagement is off. I'm not going to do this."

Hank's eyes widened marginally, but then resumed their normal state.

"Good for you, Divs."

"Yeah, that's great, Divya," Hank finally managed to say after his brother had already expressed his pleasure with her statement.

Divya gave Hank a loaded gaze.

If she did this, he could be with her. He wanted to be with her. _Terribly._ He could avoid all of the mind games with Jill and her not-so-ex-husband. He could feel that fiery passion again, possibly for a long time to come, and he could be with his subordinate in a way that he had imagined for longer than he cared to admit.

It gave Hank hope.

If only she would follow through.

Divya turned on a heel and walked away from the two brothers, an extra swing in her hips, a determined set in her eyes and stance.

"Five dollars says she backs out." Evan smirked. 

"Do you not want her to back out of something she hates?"

"No, but I know Divya."

"I hope you're wrong."

\---

They were standing in front of everyone, her and Raj, hand in hand.

She could see herself standing up in front of everyone, saying words that would end the engagement and sever her ties to her family as well as Raj. She could see in the future a life with Hank, and nights of passion and his loving stares and his kind words and his charming laugh and smile…

Her eyes glanced out at the crowd that spread out in front of them and immediately her eyes locked with the hopeful gaze of Hank.

Her heart was crumbling in her chest.

Why had she been so brazen, so determined when she told them she would leave Raj, call off the wedding? She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave everything her family had for her. She couldn't…

She was the very definition of a fool.

The ring was on her finger before she could protest and she was embraced by Raj a second afterward.

Hank looked at her from his seat in the crowd, his eyes portraying every emotion he felt bubbling inside of him.

Divya turned her head to the side to look out at everyone, while Raj still embraced her. Their eyes met for an instance, and she felt the tears start to fall from her dark eyes. Hank never removed his gaze from hers; Divya found that she _couldn't_ move her gaze from his.

 _"I love you."_ She mouthed in his direction, only Raj could hear it so he whispered it back into her hair, but Hank saw it and knew otherwise.

It was directed at him, not Raj.

It was an apology of sorts, letting him know she didn't use him, she didn't just need him for that one night. She genuinely cared.

He didn't know what came over him when he mouthed the endearment back to her.

He just knew that he felt it too.


End file.
